After The Shell Cottage
by Urzzzzzzzz
Summary: What if the weasleys showed up at the shell cottage when the trio was there?
1. prologue

At the shell cottage

Prologue

Dobby was dead . The witch Bellatrix Lestrange had killed the humble elf . Dobby , sweet innocent Dobby had risked his life to save them . Them meaning Harry, Ron ,Hermione ,Luna ,Griphook and Mr. Ollivander. While making an escape from Malfoy Manor after being caught by the Snatchers , the trio where taken to the Manor where they found Luna , Griphook and Mr. Ollivander in dungeon. When they were apperating from the skirmish at the Manor , Bellatrix had thrown a knife at Dobby which had pierced his heart. After reaching the Shell Cottage Harry had realised what had happened to Dobby grief stricken he had dung a grave for him by hand not magic . The grave stone said :

" Here lies Dobby a free elf "

A FEW DAYS AFTER

Luna had gone home to her father. Griphook and Mr Ollivander were to weak to move so they were still at the shell cottage . A two important things about the Shell Cottage that it had a fidelius charm and a undetectable extension charm due to this the cottage had 7 bed rooms , 6 bathrooms , a kitchen and a huge living room. It was a very spacious place to live in. There was a secret though that was only known by Mr. Weasley Bill and Fleur. After some discussions the Weasley family had decided to shift to the cottage because now the Death Eaters that Ron was with Harry . Surely they would attack the burrow so today after saying good bye to Fleur and everybody else Bill had left for the Burrow to help with the shift.

(A/N HPOV Harry point of view . GPOV Ginny point of view)


	2. Arrivals and Departures

At the shell cottage chapter 1

HPOV

He Harry Potter was nervous wreck. His ex girlfriend the one he was still in love with was coming to the cottage of Bill ( her brother) and Fleur (her sister in law) which was where he was staying. He thought I had broken of the relationship because i thought she would be in danger if she dated me , I thought Voldemort would try to get to me through her. I was scared to lose the person I love . I want to do things over. I missed her and wanted to get back together . I love her. I love Ginvera Weasley . I chuckled as I thought of her getting angry because I had called her Ginvera , she hated the name , she preferred Ginny. Right now Ron and Hermione were doing God knows what , Bill had gone to get Ginny and the others, Griphook and Mr Ollivander were lying in bed and Fleur was cooking in the kitchen . I would have talked to Ron about the Ginny thing but he was Ginny's brother . I decided to talk to Hermione about my problem . I was pulled out of his thought to see Ron and Hermione coming down the stairs. Hermione hair all mess and Ron blushing like crazy. My two best friends had realised that they liked each other and were probably having a snog session.

"Harry" said Hermione

"Yes Hermione" I said

"Where is everybody " both of them asked together

"Bill has gone to get everybody , Fleur is in the kitchen and Griphook and Mr Ollivander are in bed ." I replied

"Ok , I will be back in a bit" said Ron

"Where are you going Ron "asked Hermione

"To the washroom" he told her

Then he left.

"Umm ... Hermione can I ask you something ?" I asked

"Is this about Ginny?" she asked . I nodded

"You broke up with her didn't you"

"I did... " she cut me of before I could complete

"Because you where scared you thought that if you brake of the relationship she would be safe because you thought she would be in danger if she dated you , you thought Voldemort would try to get to you through her. You were scared to lose the person you love . Now you want to do things over. You miss her and wanted to get back together . Basically I think you love her. "

"How could you possibly know that " I asked bewildered

"I know you and I know Ginny and I'm Hermione..." It was me who cut her this time

"I wanna fix things . Do you think she would take me back?" I asked

"Yeah I think she will Harry but she doesn't know we are here so firstly she will through a fit about not being told that we are here , secondly she will be angry with you about the break up after some while she will be okay and get back with you "she told me

"Thanks Hermione you are great" I told her

Just as Ron came down the stairs. Hugged Hermione then asked me

"Can I talk to you outside "

"Sure" I said

We went to the porch and started talking.

"What you want to talk about"I asked Ron

"I wanted to talk to you about Hermione "He Replied

"Go on then" I said

"You know when we were coming downstairs" he said to that I nodded

"We were snogging and then she stood up and came downstairs. Do you think I should ask her to be my girlfriend"he said

"Yeah dude you should go for it. She wouldn't have had snogged you if she did not have any feelings for you." I told him

"Yeah I thought that too , Harry I have another matter to discuss it with you it's about Ginny I overheard your conversation with Hermione . Well I know you ended things to keep her safe but I want you to know that you are my best friend but you hurt my sister I will When she comes you can be with her and stuff but if you break her heart, I will break your face are we clear"he asked serious

"Yes I understand Ron. I really like her I plan on being with her forever if that's possible and I will never do anything to hurt her. " I told Ron

Here was a pop . We saw all the Weasley far away on the inner edge of the boundary line. The thing is that only family members (direct blood / who apperate with them or those how have a marriage/soul bond) and people who apperate with Bill can enter the shield.

"We should go and call Mione and Fleur " I told Ron

We went in and told them at everybody had arrived . After that we all went out. As they approached closer they saw us and (me , Ron ,Mione ) they were were shocked . Mrs Weasley came to her senses first .

"Ronald Billius Weasley , Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE! " she shrieked

"Umm... Mom"ron started

"Mrs Weasley ..."me and Hermione started but she cut all of us

"Why did you not tell while we were having the shifting discussion about them being here or did they come today morning "she question her oldest child

"Mom they came 4 days ago..."Bill started but she cut him

"And why did you not decide to tell us then?"she asked

"We thought that to be on the safer side if any of this leaked it would cause a huge problem " Bill said

"Ok I guess that makes sense but I'm still upset that choose not to tell us about it " said Mrs Weasley

It was Ron who spoke this time "How was the journey and how the burrow and everyone"

"Ooh " Mrs Weasley exclaimed and gave the three of us a bone crushing hug each

"It's was great . Everything and everybody is fine " said after a seconds again she suggested that "shall we go in or is there anybody else in the house?"

It was Fleur who answered this time"azz a maitter of zee fact thezer are Mr Ollivander and Griphook zee goblin who are very muchz sick and weary "

"I see at least Mr Ollivander and Griphook are alive . " said Mr Weasley

"Well there is nothing we can do about that because we can't just abandon then so anything else ?" Asked Mrs Weasley

"Nothing I can think of Mrs Weasley "said Mione

"Great lets go in then everybody " she said

We all walked in . I caught a glance of Ginny , her hair in a pony tail . She was wearing simple tee and jeans but to me see looked like the most gorgeous person in the world. I saw her looking towards me and my stomach flipped. We all of us sat down started talking and food started flying I saw Ginny go upstairs excusing herself to sleep after a good 9-10 mins I followed her up with the same excuse the last thing I heard was

"Do guys think they are going to talk about the break up" Mione said to no one in general

"Yeah I think so " said Fred and George

"I will have to kick his butt if he hurts my sister again " said Bill

"I talked to him about that " said Ron but he added "all five of us could go and torture him together " everybody cracked up and I reached the end of the stair and walked to my room.

As I got to my room I saw another person sitting on my bed. That person was my beautiful red headed angel , Ginny. I walked in and she turned around to look at look was on her face a look of angry and hurt.

"Harry" she said in the meanest voice possible.

"Ginny" I replied

"Hey umm.. Ginny I wanna talk to you ..."I got cut of buy her

"How dare you , HARRY JAMES POTTER " she screamed

"First you have the nerve to break up with me"

I started to to talk but got cut of ...

" Now don't give me some crap about 'you did it because you wanted me to be safe , then you go on some wild goose chase with my brother and best friend and finally you end up at my brother's house and nobody thinks it's important to tell me that my ex boyfriend is going to be in the same house as I am shifting to with my entire family. Well nobody tells me why the three of you are you here along with Mr Ollivander and Griphook . Where did you even find them? Care to explain."

"Ginny listen to me ..." I tried but she cut me of once again

"No you listen to me Harry. I was scared every minute of the day after you left, I didn't even know if you were dead or alive. I kept on hearing rumours after rumours. What were you even thinking going of like that ? What about the fact I missed you ,all of you"She said

"Ginny I am so sorry to leave you like that. I was on a hunt for horcuxes they are pieces of Voldemort's soul to destroy Voldemort we have to destroy those pieces and these pieces are all over England. As for Mr Ollivander and Griphook we found them in the dungeons of Malfoy manor were when we got

caught by the snatchers we were put there . Hermione was tortured but after a small battle we escaped and Dobby died and we ended up here" I said taking a deep breath.

She got up slapped hard across the face and then hugged me

"What was that slap for and why are you hugging me?" I question

"The slap was for being incorrigible and the hug because I missed you " she said

I looked at her and she looked at me and suddenly we were kissing passionately my hands on her waist tracing patterns and her hands on my neck pulling me

"Will you be my girlfriend " I asked hope fully

"I thought you would never ask" she said

As we lay down on my bed kissing each other. Her hands under my t shirt exploring my upper body. My exploring the door opened and in came Ron. He coughed loudly and the two of us sprang apart.

"What the bloody hell were you doing ?" said Ron bewildered

"Why are you asking a question which has such an obvious answer. We were kissing Ronald " said Ginny

"So , you to are back together" said Ron

"Yes we are mate" I replied

"So I guess I will go and sleep in Ginny's room but there's one problem mom and dads room is across there's " Ron replied as soon as he said that long sharp noise filled the cottage. They all looked up at each other wondering what it was then suddenly came Bill's voice

"Everybody come to the fireplace "

GPOV

We all ran down to the fireplace and saw everybody gather there. Bill was instructing everyone to enter the fireplace take some floo powder and say downstairs. Because apparently someone was attacking are shield around the all did as we were told starting with Harry Ron and Hermione because if they were death eaters they would look for the trio first. I saw Bill's face gasp as Harry and Hermione as they went after Ron . It was my turn next as I said downstairs and was engulfed in green flames. When I got to the destination I climbed out of the fire place covered in soot I saw Harry and Ron and Hermione looking around in awe. I was stunned and I needed answers as I turned to bill who had just come up behind me .

(A/N cliffhangers are the worst Pls R&R I would really appreciate it. This is my first fan fiction every and a Thxs to all who follow and review.❣)


End file.
